


Bilingual Boundaries

by Fitzigirl



Category: Hijack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FemHiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzigirl/pseuds/Fitzigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy moves from France to America and meets one of the most unlikely people. A girl that that is to sassy for her own good and sits alone teaches him English. Will they remain friends, or will they become much more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever on here so I want your opinions on it. I may or may not add more to it depending on whether or not you guys like it. Oh! And if I got ANY of the French wrong on this, please tell me. My French is kind of iffy so I am so sorry if I messed any of it up (which I probably did). So yeah, enjoy :)

Hiccup  
"Alright class, we have a new student with us." I looked up from my sketch book to acknowledge the teacher. "His name is Jack frost and he is from France. His English is not very good, but he does know a little bit. Would you like to tell us something about yourself, Mr. Frost?" The boy looked up at the teacher, confused, then realized what she had asked him to do.

"Hello." He said with a French accent. All of the girls in my class swooned. I rolled my eyes at them and went back to my drawing of a Night Fury. "My name is Jack Frost. I come from Manchester, France. I am happy to be here." More swooning from the girls in my class. His English was a bit choppy, and it took him a while to get everything out, but I'm sure he had a tutor for his English.

"Very good, Jack. There are several empty seats, so you may choose where you want to sit." At this, I looked up. He looked around the room at all the empty seats. He paused at the seat next to me for a second, short enough that no one would notice. I did. Why would he want to sit next to me? There was a reason why no one was near me. He started walking down the row on the side I was sitting on. He went behind me and sat down next to me.

All of the girls in the class gave me a nasty look. "Hello. My name is Jack. Yours?" I look over at him and realize he is talking to me. I notice his blue eyes and his white hair. I thought it had been a very light blond, I guess not.

"My name is Hiccup." He stares at me with a look of aw and wonder in his eyes. It made me blush a little seeing someone so interested in someone so boring like me. He looks down at my sketch book and points to what I'm drawing. He then looks up at me with a look of confusion. I look down at it. It was the beginnings of a drawing of a dragon. "That's a dragon." He smiles at me as he understands what it is.

"Very good. I like it." We hear someone clear their throat and we both look up to see the teacher staring at us. We both blush a little and look down at our desk. When we look over at each other, it makes us blush even more.

"Je regrette, Madame." The teacher looked at him, utterly confused at what he said.

"He said 'I'm sorry.'" Everyone looks at me because I never talk. Jack looks at me and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"How did you know what he said?" The teacher asked.

"I have some relatives that are French so they taught me a few things in French. I don't know much, just enough to get by."

"Well, if he says anything in French, would you mind translating it for us?"

"If I can, I will." Some of the girls gave me a nasty look again, like I was showing off or something. I really wasn't trying to. The teacher went back to the lesson after thanking me.

"Merci beaucoup (thank you very much) Hiccup."

"Je t'en prie (you're welcome) Jack." He smiles at me and looks back up at the teacher. I look over at him upon occasion and see that he is trying hard to understand what she's saying, but I can tell he is struggling. After class, I catch him before he leaves the room. "Tu as un professeur particulier pour anglais (do you have a tutor for English)?"

"Non." I suddenly get extremely excited and nervous at the same time. His face suddenly lights up and he turns and faces me. "You teach me English?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I decided to write another chapter. Yay! For this I decided to write what happened from Jack's pov. I hope you guys like it.

Jack  
"Alright class, we have a new student with us." I am so nervous. What if I do something embarrassing? What if I forget my English? What if I don't make any friends? "...something about yourself, Mr. Frost?" I looked up at the teacher. What did she want me to do? After a few seconds, I understood what she asked me.

"Hello." As I was planning what I was going to say, all of the girls began to get really excited about something except this one girl in the back. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her desk. "My name is Jack Frost." Why did I say my name again? "I come from Manchester, France. I am happy to be here." The girls freaked out again while I was speaking. I didn't get why though.

"Very good, Jack. There are several empty seats, so you may choose where you want to sit." The girl looked up at this, intrigued. She had short, auburn hair with red highlights and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and the cutest freckles ever. I already knew where I was gonna sit, but I didn't want to go over to fast so I looked around the room for a few seconds then I headed down the isle with the girl. I walked behind her and sat down next to her.

All of the girls in the class have her a nasty look, I didn't know why though. "Hello. My name is Jack. Yours?" She looks over at me and stares at me for a few seconds. Does she not like me? Can she not hear? What if she can't talk? What do I do?

"My name is Hiccup." So she can hear and talk. That's good. She begins to blush a little which is absolutely adorable. I looked down at the desk and see her sketch book. There were the beginnings of something on the page, but I couldn't tell what. I point down to it and look up at her. She looks down at it then looks back up at me. "That's a dragon." I began to unconsciously smile. It was a very good drawing so far.

"Very good. I like it." We hear someone clear their throat, and we both look up to see the teacher staring at us. We both blush a little and look down at our desk. When we both look over at each other, it makes us blush even more. She is so cute when she blushes.

"Je regrette, Madame." When the teacher looked at me, she looked confused. She doesn't know French, that's right.

"He said, 'I'm sorry.'" Everyone looks over at Hiccup. I can't believe she knows French.

"How did you know what he said?" The teacher looked confused as she asked Hiccup the question. How did Hiccup know?

"I have some relatives that are French so they taught me a few things in French. I don't know much, just enough to get by."

"Well, if he says anything in French, would you mind translating it for us?"

"If I can, I will." Some of the girls give Hiccup another nasty look. Why don't they like her? I think she's spectacular.

"Merci beaucoup (thank you very much), Hiccup."

"Je t'en prie (you're welcome), Jack." I smile at her and look back up at the teacher. I look over at Hiccup occasionally . I notice that when she draws, the features on her face tense up a little, but there's a glimmer in her eyes that fascinate me. I try to focus on the teacher, but I didn't always understand what she said. After class, Hiccup pulled me off to the side. "Tu as un professeur particulier pour anglais (do you have a tutor for English)?"

When she asked that, I got extremely excited. "Non." I'll ask of she'll be my tutor. This will be a great way for me to get to know her better. I turn and face her. "You teach me English?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I hope you guys liked it! Leave comments below and if you guys like it, I'll post more. The next part will be Jack's pov. Bye!


End file.
